Mahou Sensei Seiren
by Negi crossover harem master
Summary: Negi Springfield and his friends, Miharu Sena Kanaka and Kirie Kojima, go to Mahora Academy. Read all about there adventures there. Negixharem


CH 1

Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield, was walking up to the Headmaster of his school to get his scroll. When Negi got up there he looked at the crowd and saw his friends Anya, Miharu Sena Kanaka, and Kirie Kojima were waving at him. **( Yes I made Miharu and Kirie his friends)**. Negi bowed to the Headmaster and walked back to his seat and watched as the rest of the students graduated.

After the graduation Negi ran around looking for his cousin or as he calls her his onee-chan, Nekane Springfield, so he can see what he has to do to become a Magister Magi. Mages can only get their accomplishment scrolls from one of their family members unless the mage doesn't have one. " Onee-chan!!!" he yelled seeing her. He ran towards her and gave her a hug. " Congratulations Negi-kun!" she said returning the hug. " Thanks onee-chan can I have my scroll now?" he asked. " Only when Miharu, Kirie, and Anya gets here," she said. " Fine." he said slightly disappointed that he doesn't get to see what he has to do yet.

After about 5 minutes everyone else showed up. " Hey Negi-kun guess what both me and Miharu gets to be kids in a Japanese school," said Kirie**(Just to clear stuff up Kirie and Miharu are 15 and look exactly like they do in Girls Bravo)**. " That's awesome Kirie-san," he said. " I'm going to be a fortuneteller in London," said Anya. " I don't know I was waiting for you girls to show up," he said. " Then open it up and lets see," said Kirie. Negi opened the scroll and read what it said. Negi and the rest were so shocked at what it said they dropped it and ran off to the Headmaster to complain. The scroll said,

_A Teacher in Japan_

_Negi Springfield_

_Next Week, Mahora Academy_

Negi, Miharu, and Kirie were walking towards the train to get to Mahora Academy Middle School. " Well we're here are you ready Negi-kun?" asked Miharu." Yeah I guess," he said slightly nervous and scared. " Don't worry Negi-kun, you will be fine," said Kirie as she put her hand on Negi a rash appeared on his skin. " Ahhh!!!!" yelled Negi as he saw the rash. " Oh sorry Negi-kun I forgot your condition," said Kirie. " It-It's fine," he said as his rash went away.

Negi, Miharu, and Kirie got on the train and stood there waiting for it to take off when a lot of girls piled in. A lot of them were touching Negi. " Ahhhh!!!!" he yelled as his rash appeared again just more of it came out. " Negi-kun don't worry we'll be there in a minute and these girls will get out okay," said Miharu in a kind voice. " O-O-Okay," he said with even more of his rash coming.

When the train started Negi tripped and fell forward landing with his head inbetween Kirie's breasts. " What the...NEGI-KUN!!!" she yelled with a blush on her face she then punched him. " Sorry," he said. After awhile they were almost there when all of a sudden Negi started getting a weird feeling in his nose. " Ah...ah...ah," he started. " Miharu lets get out of the way he's about to sneeze," said Kirie. " Yeah lets," Miharu said. " ACHOO!!!" he sneezed making all of the girls' skirts fly up which Negi saw making him blush. He then felt the temperature go down making him turn around and saw that Kirie and Miharu had blushes on their faces, but Kirie was really mad. " Neggggiiiiii-kuuunnnn," she said walking towards him. " I'm sorry," he said backing up until his back was at the wall of the train. " Please if you punch me my rash will get larger please don't punch me again?" he pleaded. " Fine," she said calming down.

After about 5 minutes they arrived at Mahora Academy and got off the train which Negi was very happy about. " Finally," he said with his rash going away. " Hey Negi-kun we'll meet you in class bye," said Kirie. " Okay bye Miharu-san, Kirie-san!" yelled Negi waving goodbye to them as they ran started running towards class too when he saw a girl with bells on her hair and a girl with black hair with rollerskates on heading in his same direction. When he got closer to them he heard the girl say something about the girl with the bells in her hair liking a teacher.

Negi then started making a prediction and saw what would happen to the girl's love so he used magic to run as fast as he could which made it look like he appeared out of nowhere," Sorry to but in...I just thought you would like to know you would be heartbroken." he said. " Huh...Of all the...heartbroken." " HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE BROKEN!!!!" she yelled making him freak out. " N-N-Not s-s-so much. It's just that I'm psychic, and your future-" he was cut off by,"Your future's looking pretty short, like you!!!" she yelled.

" I was just trying to help! To warn you-!" he was once again cut off by," Is that a threat!!!" she yelled. " Cmon Asuna he's just a kid for crying out loud," said the black haired girl. " Crying out loud there's an idea," said the girl now known as Asuna who then grabbed Negi's head. _" Ahhh!!! My rash!!! Not again!!!"_ he yelled in his mind as his rash appeared. " PLEASE LET GO OF ME?!" he asked/pleaded.

" Why do you think I would?!" she asked tightening her grip. " Because I'm scared of girls let ME GOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled as wind started to go around him which he then used to punch Asuna in the stomach and make her fly back a little, but doing its job in making her let go of him. " My rash it's coming out again," he said freaking out again. " Um are you okay?" asked the black haired girl about to touch his cheek. " No please don't touch me!!!" he asked as he moved away from her, but letting her see his face. _" What the a rash that wasn't there when he first showed up, but what's wrong with him,"_ she thought. " Um are you okay?" she asked. " I will be if you just don't touch me," he said. " O-Okay," she said.

" Hey Negi-kun!!!" yelled a guy who has white hair, glasses on, and a suit. " Hm Takamichi-san hey!!!" he yelled waving at him. " WHAT YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!" Asuna yelled/asked. " Yep when I was younger he use to come and visit with me," he said. " Hey Negi-kun or should I say Negi-sensei," Takahata said smiling. " What does he mean?" asked Konoka **( I know she didn't say her name, but I just wanted to put her name down instead) **" I-I'm the new homeroom and English teacher of Class 2/A, Negi Springfield," he said. " I'LL KILL HIM!!!" yelled Asuna. She then jumped and grabbed him making his rash appear. " Let go of me please!" he yelled. " No What kind of stupid joke is this? You're just a little brat!!!" she yelled.

" Calm down Asuna he's brighter than he appears. He would have to be wouldn't he," said Takahata.

" Especially since he is taking over my class," he said.

" You're not serious are you Takahata-sensei. If he replaced you it would...it would-" she started and looked to be on the verge of tears.

" Break your heart," said Negi who was out of her grasp.

" Yes break my... hey," she said grabbing him making his rash worse.

" Ah...ah...ah...ACHOOO!!!" he sneezed making all her clothes, except for her panties and bra, get shredded off her.

" What?" she said then looking over at Takahata seeing him blushing. _" Wool bear panties,"_ thought Konoka.

" HAS THE SCHOOL GONE MENTAL!!!!!" yelled Asuna.

_Headmaster's Room_

They all went to the Headmaster's Room where Negi saw Kirie and Miharu. " Hey Kirie-san, Miharu-san," said Negi running up to them. " Hey Negi-kun," they both said. " Hello Headmaster-san I'm Negi Springfield new teacher of Class 2/A," Negi said introducing himself to the Headmaster.

" Hello Negi-kun and call me Konoe-san," he said. " Headmaster please say this is a joke," said Asuna.

" Negi-kun...your teaching post...should be quite a challenge in your training," said the Headmaster.

" Yes sir I'll do my best," said Negi.

" Do better than that. You'll be student teaching until March...By the way my granddaughter is available...if you require a girlfriend," he said which made Miharu and Kirie give a jealous face for a few seconds. " Thanks loads grandpa," said Konoka who hit him on the head with a hammer.

" Negi if you fail there will be no second chances okay," he said. " Crystal, if I fail...which I won't...that's it I won't fail," Negi said.

" Ha just what I wanted to hear. We'll start you off today. Your advisor will be Shizuna-sensei," he said," Shizuna-kun are you there?!" " Yes sir," said someone. Negi turned around, but it ended with his face inbetween Shizuna's huge breasts which was making Kirie angry and slightly jealous. " So any questions?" she asked smiling, but Negi quickly moved to another side of the room and pulled down his sleeve ans started scratching his arm," N-No questions," he said. Kirie and Miharu walked over to him," Are you okay?" asked Kirie who made sure not to touch him which would make the rash worse

" Are you okay Negi-kun?" asked the Headmaster. " Yeah fine," he said nervously, but stopped when Miharu put a hand on his shoulder. " Okay oh one more thing, Konoka, Asuna-chan Negi is going to bunk with you guys," he said. " WHAT!!!!" he yelled. " We have to learn from him and wet nurse him," said Asuna which made Miharu and Kirie mad. Then Konoka came up behind Negi and put her hand on his back and said," Aw he'd be like a kid brother." Negi quickly moved to where he wouldn't be touched by any of the women. " How is that a good thing!!!" yelled Asuna.

_The Hallway_

They walked towards Class 3/A's classroom. Negi and Asuna were ignoring each other, but Asuna got fed up and ran off to the classroom with Konoka. " Um Kirie-san, Miharu-san you should head off to class now," he said. " Okay we will see you there Negi-kun," said Miharu," Oh also can you buy me some rice bread?" " Haha sure," he said. " See you in class Negi-kun," said Kirie and Miharu.

" So Negi-kun I noticed something when I touched you or when Konoka touched you you backed away pretty quickly so what's wrong," asked Shizuna. " Um you know about magic right?" he asked. " Yes the Headmaster told me," she said. " Okay well at the magic academy while I was in my class since I was so small the girls always picked on me. It got so bad when I'm touched by a girl I get a horrible rash. The only two girls who I don't get a rash from are my onee-chan and Miharu-san. And I'm still scared of girls except for Miharu-san, Kirie-san, Onee-chan, and Anya-san. That is why I got scared when I met you I'm sorry," he said. " Oh don't worry if I was you I would also move out of the way," she said smiling. " Thanks oh can you not tell anyone else about this?" he asked. " Sure oh I almost forgot here is the class roll that Takamichi had," she said handing him it.

" Thank you," he said opening the book. He saw there were 33 girls in his class. He then looked through the window on the door and saw all of them,_" Those are my students. I'm way out of my league or my mind."_ Negi thought. " Good luck with their names," said Shizuna. _" How can I get them to take me seriously, Asuna already hates me. I think I'm going to puke,"_ he thought,_" But if I quit now I'll let everyone down, Anya, Onee-chan, Miharu-san, Kirie-san"_ He started to open the door which everyone looked at.

" Hello..." he started when he sensed the eraser start to fall. Negi quickly muttered a spell under his breath making it stop which caught Asuna's attention, Miharu saw him do it and hoped no one else saw it, and Kirie was doing the same thing as Miharu. _" Oh all the rotten luck,"_ he thought as he undid the spell and got hit on the head by the eraser. " Oh my...I heard girls were clever, but that wasn't very original," he said until he tripped over a rope, making a bucket fall on his head, do a flip, get shot by toy arrows, and slam into the desk. _" I hope Negi-kun is okay_," thought Miharu, Kirie, Konoka, and Shizuna.

" Negi get up," Shizuna said while the class was laughing. They then looked at Negi and one said," Hey it is a kid." Negi was mumbling under his breath," original." Some of the girls ran up to him and one took off the bucket while one said," Nah must be a midget," while another one said," You okay kid," while another who was holding his cheek said," Sorry we thought you were are teacher." Negi looking up saw the girl holding his cheek and suddenly started getting a rash and was friegthened so he moved away from her to the back of the wall.

" I-I'm okay," he said. " Are you sure Negi-kun," said Miharu and Kirie as they walked over to him. " Yeah I am thanks," he said smiling. Shizuna walked in and said," Actually he is your teacher. Introduce yourself sensei." Negi got up and asked Miharu and Kirie to go back to their seats which they did. " I am Negi Springfield and I will be teaching english for the semester so uh...I look forward to teaching you all I can," he said.

He just stood there when all of a sudden most of the class yelled," AIEEEEEE!!! ISN'T HE ADORABLE!!!!" they all jumped to hug him, but Negi was fast enough to jump out of the way and hide under the desk. " Huh where did he go?" one of them asked. " He's under the desk grab him!!!" another one yelled._ " No I don't want to get hugged I'm going to break out in a rash that will make me go unconscious which only happened once when I was younger,"_ he thought as he was grabbed and hugged.

" Please let me go?" he asked. " Why donn't you like getting hugged by girls like us," one of them said. " You all are nice and pretty, but I want to be let go," he said, but was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and hoisted up into the air. Miharu and Kirie looked at his face and saw his rash spreading fast and suddenly realized that one of his dangerous rashes were coming so they needed to get him free.

" That eraser floated before hitting what weird thing did you do?" asked Asuna.

" Put him down Asuna. If you want to make a fool of yourself do that on your own time," said a girl with blond hair.

" Save your yakking Ayaka," said Asuna.

" I hear Negi-sensei is an Oxford educated genius. That makes him more qualified than anyone here...especially you now please professor continue your remarks," said Ayaka.

Asuna dropped Negi which made him hit the floor really hard. Miharu and Kirie ran up to him and saw he was having trouble breathing so Miharu put her hand on him which made the rash start going away. Negi sat back up only to get hugged by Miharu and Kirie. " Thank goodness you are alive," they said and let him go. " Yeah I'm happy I'm alive too," he said which made them chuckle.

" Ayaka's got her class rep goody goody act going on," Asuna said.

" It's not an act. Being a goody goody is natural for me," Ayaka said.

" Heh Here I thought. What's so natural about being into little boys," said Asuna.

" Say what!!!" yelled Ayaka.

" Someone who's into senior citizen's doesn't get to-" Ayaka was cut of by Asuna yelling," SENIOR CITIZENS!!!"

" Takahata-sensei is ancient he is like...thirty!!!" yelled Ayaka as her and Asuna were trying to choke each other.

" You shut up about him!!!" yelled Asuna.

_" Oh this is not going well Shizuna will write me up...I'll be fired...I"_ he was thinking until he heard," Twenty on Ayaka!!!" yelled one of he girls. " Settle down," said Negi when he realized that Kirie and Miharu weren't next to him anymore and were at there seats.

" Okay everyone settle down. That was enough fun. Time for education, Negi-sensei I will leave them to you," said Shizuna. " Right," he said.

Negi turned to his chalkboard and was trying to write, but couldn't reach when Ayaka came up to him and had a stool for him. She tried to help him up, but he got up on his own and asked her to go back to herself which she said yes too. _" He can fool the others, but not me. Once I prove he's a weirdo..."_ she was thinking," He's toast," she quietly said. She flung a piece of an eraser at him nailing him in the back of the head. He didn't do anything so she got a rock and threw it at him which hit him..

Kirie saw what she was doing so she threw a rock at Asuna's head hitting her in the back of the head. " Ow what the." she said under her breath looking around, but didn't see anyone who would do it so she turned around about to throw another rock when the bell rung meaning class was over.

" Hey Negi-kun want to go walk around campus and eat lots of rice bread?" asked Miharu with a faint blush. " Sure Kirie-san want to come I bought you some melon bread," he said. " Sure Negi-kun," she said with a faint blush on her face.

They walked around campus before finally resting at a fountain. Negi took out his class roll and looked out Asuna's picture. " Hehe," he laughed quietly, but they still heard it. " What are you going to do Negi-kun?" asked Miharu and Kirie. " Nothing," he said as he took out a pen and drew some horns on her head, wrote loser, and boo. When Miharu and Kirie saw what he drew they laughed.

They were talking when Negi saw a girl with a lot of books walking towards the stairs. " Hey look its Student Number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki, she looks to loaded down she could..." but it was too late she fell off the side. Negi grabbed his staff, jumped up and started chanting a spell which made her float in the air for awhile. He then ran and caught her. " Miyazaki-san are you okay you almost hit the ground pretty-" he was saying before seeing Asuna stunned. He looked over and saw Miharu and Kirie stunned as well, but before he could do anything Asuna grabbed him and ran off.

The End of Ch 1

A/N Well done with the first chapter. Now this is a Negi/harem so I was wondering I want you all to vote for which girls you want in the harem.

Now DON'T VOTE FOR THESE GIRLS THEY ARE ALREADY IN!

1. Asuna Kagurazaka

2. Miharu Sena Kanaka

3. Kirie Kojima

4. Mahara Sena Kanaka ( I'm making her 18)

NOW VOTE FOR GIRLS THAT YOU WANT. NOT THE ONES ABOVE THIS SENTENCE, BUT THE ONES YOU WANT.


End file.
